


Il segreto del re

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il re nasconde un grande segreto.





	Il segreto del re

Kakaroth s’inginocchiò ai piedi del principe, prese il manto vermiglio del più grande nella mano destra e lo sfiorò con le labbra.

“Mio signore, siamo da soli?” domandò. Vegeta chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il medaglione sul proprio petto.

“Siamo soli” rispose, accarezzò il mento del più giovane. Kakaroth lasciò andare il mantello e si alzò in piedi, era alto due volte del sovrano. La luce rossastra dei due soli illuminava il suo fisico muscoloso, stretto dalla battle-suit.

“Posso servirvi in qualche modo?” domandò il figlio di Bardack. La sua voce ricordava il ruggito di un drago. Vegeta si leccò le labbra e arrossì. “Tsk, lo sai benissimo” sibilò. Ebbe un tic all’occhio. Kakaroth accentuò il ghigno e gli passò la mano tra i neri capelli a fiamma. “Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine per me” disse roco. Baciò il principe dei saiyan, che contraccambiò il bacio, lo approfondì facendo scendere la lingua su quella dell’altro, premendo con più forza le loro labbra. Vegeta gorgogliò, sporgendo il capo verso l’altro.

 


End file.
